Switch and Bait
by twinrose84
Summary: Follow up story to "Aladdin and the Slithering Serpents". When Genie travels to a neighboring city to honor the memory of a former master, he's caught in a trap set for him by the U-serpents, who seek revenge.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hi all, another newer Aladdin story. This one came to mind as I'd finished up the story "Aladdin and the Slithering Serpents," but I waited a little while until the story formed in my head before picking up the pen (or rather the keyboard) and going at this. The U-serpents are back in this one as the villains._

_This story has about the same balance of humor and conflict as the former story, but the premise probably seems much darker considering the point at which it starts, particularly with Genie in mind. I figured it would be interesting to delve into a possible universe where Genie remembers one of his former masters and associates with her company, before getting into a conflict of his own. There was another "what if" that raised in my mind thinking about what would happen if Genie were suddenly reconfined to the lamp life, like the time before the time Aladdin set him free._

_Synopsis: When Genie travels to a neighboring city to honor the memory of a former master, he's caught in a trap set for him by the U-serpents, who seek revenge. The snakes come across a rare lamp that allows a genie to be reimprisoned, and effectively bind Genie by the cuffs and condition that formerly bound him before Aladdin set him free. Now the U-serpents command the Genie, four wishes a piece, and wreck all kinds of havoc in the process._

_Aladdin worries after Genie's been gone a long time, pursing him after some strange events have occurred and the unlikely visit of a boy, the assistant that used to serve Genie's former master. But as Aladdin and the others travel to save their friend, they realize may be in a fight for their lives._

**Switch and Bait**

**Prologue: All that Ends Does Not End Well**

It's a quiet night on the outskirts of Agrabah, where camels ride across the vast sands in caravans, the moon's light illuminating the way for weary travelers just making their way home from a long day's trek. But for a certain party, further along the path to the next establishment, a party sits around a campfire steadily disgruntled, waiting for one of their comrades to surface from the underground.

Garan, the U-serpent whose green eyes were the hue of the finest emeralds, sat tending to the fire, making sure it didn't burn out. It was already dark enough in their makeshift domicile, and while the moon helped illuminate the open desert, it didn't provide nearly enough light for their residence. Ever since they'd been run out of Agrabah, and had lost income from their treks to wreck cities, the U-serpents had not recovered from the loss of their steady fortune.

Faran sat across from Garan, his red eyes flaring with the same intensity as the burning flame. "He's-s late," Faran said, his voice in a low hiss. "Ajan s-should've been back by now."

Garan shook his head. "Give him time, he's-s looking for the treasure that's s-said to be hidden. If it is-s true, then we'll have one of the most valuable possessions in the s-seven deserts. "

"But we don't even know if it's a true treasure." Faran folded his arms across his scaly chest, his massive form imposing even with the cloak he wore. "How long before we consider Ajan's mission failed?"

"Not anytime s-soon - I have found it!" A voice emerged from a underground path just a short distance away from where the two U-serpents tended the fire. Ajan, their missing triplet and one whose yellow eyes stood out in the darkness of the underground path, came out of the area holding up a small bundle in his grasp.

Faran's face fell. "You are joking? It cannot be real."

Ajan shook his head. "This will allow us-s to take Agrabah for ourselves-s, once and for all."

Garan snorted. "What about the one called Aladdin and his friends-s? He's-s more trouble than he's worth."

"The boy is nothing without his-s Genie, Garan," Ajan said. "We use this trinket, we'll have the key to his and the city's undoing. Then _we'll_ be the masters-s."

Faran stood. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's s-sneak into the city and s-steal his Genie."

Garan shook his head. "No, that's too risky - they'll be expecting us-s to strike if we do that. No, the Genie has to come of his-s own free will. I believe I know something that will get his-s attention, from my own research into that Genie's past." Garan put his arms around his comrades' shoulders, his tongue flicking out with the wide grin creasing his features. "Now listen closely..."

**Chapter 1 - Message Marked Urgent**

"Incoming mail! Rise and shine you land-lubbers!" Genie strolled into the palace throne room bright and early, dressed in a sailor's uniform as he carried a large stack of scrolls.

"Oh my, what an early wake-up call." The Sultan strolled into the room, fully dressed in his royal attire.

Aladdin followed, still in his sleep clothes. He rubbed his eyes wearily. "Genie, it's not even sunrise yet. You think you can tone it down a little?"

"Oh, Al, don't be silly - if you're gonna be a Sultan someday, you'll have to remember that the job requires early hours too. And lots of press!" Genie dropped the stack of scrolls and started to sort through them.

"Actually, I agree with Al. It's too _early_ to use my brain - I think I'd rather go back to sleep," Iago grumbled as he flew in, perching on Aladdin's shoulder. Not far behind them, Jasmine, Abu, and Carpet strolled into the throne room, also shaking the reminants of sleep from their eyes and limbs.

"So how many messages did we get?" Jasmine yawned, stretching her arms long from her sides.

"A ton!" Genie reported cheerfully. "Though it looks like most of them are addressed to the Sultan."

The Sultan chuckled. "I'll just have to go through them when I have the chance. It might be better to sort through these and find the ones addressed to everyone else."

"All righty, then, sounds like a plan!" Genie said cheerfully, diving into the scroll stack. His head reappeared in the heart of it as he began tossing ones that belonged to the Sultan in a separate pile, while the others he examined for specific names. "Let's see...ooh, this one's addressed to Al, and this one's for Jasmine..."

Aladdin, Jasmine, Carpet, and Abu all started helping Genie wade through the pile. Though they ducked whenever a flying scroll addressed for the Sultan sailed through the air into the separate pile.

Jasmine examined one in her hands, her brows narrowing. "Iago, you have a bill scroll from the Pirate's Den - did you want to tell us what that's about?"

Iago grinned sheepishly. "Eh, I _might've_ racked up a _small fee_ for the food while I was there last, but I told 'em to put it on the Palace's tab."

Aladdin scowled. "Iago, the palace won't cover _every_ expense you rack up just because you're living here. Sooner or later, you'll have to take the responsibility of paying your own way. Otherwise, you're doing nothing else but mooching."

Iago snorted. "Says the guy who used to be Agrabah's most wanted street rat. "

Aladdin flinched, but recovered quickly. "It's_ not_ the same_ thing_!"

"It's all right, Aladdin," Sultan reassured, putting a hand on Aladdin's shoulder. "I think I have a fitting task for Iago to repay his debt. One that involves the transfer of my scrolls to my quarters."

Iago beak dropped open, his wings folding across his chest. "Oh no, no way, _José_! _Not happening_!"

The Sultan shrugged casually, examining the ring on his hand. "Well then, I suppose the palace dungeon seems fitting to you, common for a criminal who would use our funds for such trivial matters."

Iago flew from Aladdin's shoulder, picking up a few of the scrolls in his claws. "On second thought, I could use the exercise."

As Iago flew out of the room, Aladdin turned to the Sultan, eyebrows raised. "I didn't think you had it in you to be that harsh."

"Well, my boy, Iago has to learn his lessons, and a harsh reminder usually does the trick." The Sultan leaned in close to Aladdin, adding in a whisper, "Though I should say, I would never think of truly sending him down there."

Aladdin smiled a little, shaking his head before turning back to sort through the remaining scrolls.

"Genie, I think this one's addressed to you," Jasmine said, pulling a dusty scroll from among the bound stack.

Genie took the scroll quickly, a wide grin on his face. "_Yes! Fan mail!_ I knew there were people out there that love me."

But the smile on Genie's face instantly disappeared as he read into the scroll's contents. He sighed, his frown firm, voice humorless. "Well, I guess this is news I'll have to sit down for."

He materialized a chair behind him and sat down, head bent down.

"What's wrong?" Aladdin asked.

"It's about one of my former masters. I mean, I've had my share of mentors, cruel and otherwise, but she was actually nice to me, even when I was still bound by the lamp."

"What happened?" Jasmine asked.

"Well...how do I put this delicately? She's sleeping among the sands, in the bright blue sky, gone to meet her maker." Genie transformed into a general, playing "Taps" on a trumpet.

Jamine's voice rang with shock. "She's...dead?"

Abu screeched in sympathy. "Oh no."

"Genie, I'm sorry." Aladdin put a reassuring hand on Genie's shoulder. "What happened to her?"

Genie cradled his chin in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. "Well, it was a really long time ago that I was her master, much longer than you kids have been alive. I knew her when she was a budding sorceress just starting out. She lived out the rest of her days in peace, which makes it a little easier knowing. But what makes it weird - she was last seen only a few kingdoms out from here. They're having a gathering there tonight and I'm invited. Guess I know where I'll be."

"That's perfectly understandable. But I daresay that's quite unfortunate, circumstances being as they may," the Sultan added.

Jasmine nodded in agreement. "You want us to come with you?"

Genie waved a dismissive hand, trying to smile casually, but Aladdin could tell he was more than a little uncomfortable. "You guys don't have to do that. A journey on Carpet means that all of us won't get there until about nightfall if I leave in the next..." Genie looked at several watches on his arms that magically appeared. "Three minutes and 90 seconds. I could probably take half the time getting there and stay for an overnight visit or two. If they only invited me, that must mean it's a pretty small gathering. And remembering her, she didn't like a lot of visitors, usually just kept a small circle of friends."

Genie materialized two suitcases in his hands, then snapped his fingers, which materialized a floating stagecoach complete with white horses. He loaded the suitcases in the back quickly.

"Wait...Genie, are you sure?" Aladdin followed. "I mean, if you want us to come with you, we can. It's not really right that you should be alone for something like this..."

Genie put both hands on Aladdin's shoulders. "Nah, kiddo. I appreciate the thought, though." Then in a more cheerful tone, with a wink, he added, "And _re-lax_, I won't be too far away."

Genie climbed through the door before shutting it behind him. He gave a brief wave to the group as the horses whined, before galloping out the Palace windows and out of sight, where the first few bands of sunlight streamed over the horizon.

Aladdin leaned his back on one of the palace's pillars, his eyes lingering on the place where Genie's coach had disappeared, melting into the rising sun.

Iago flew in the room at the exact time when everyone was following Aladdin's gaze. "Okay, what's with the stale atmosphere in here? And where's Genie?

"He's...gone. I can't believe he just took off like that." Aladdin ran his fingers through his hair, his voice quiet.

"Can you blame him?" Jasmine folded her arms across her chest as she approached, standing next to Aladdin. "I don't think any of us would've perferred him going so quickly, but we have to respect his wishes."

"Yeah, I know, but...I guess I still can't get used to the fact that Genie had a master before, and that's she's gone now. How many masters do you think Genie had before he came to live with us?"

"Probably more than we know, my boy," Sultan said. "But I would trust Genie's words. He'll be back, especially knowing he has a home to return to."

Aladdin sighed. "I hope you're right."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - I Smell a Snake...or Three**

Genie sat cross-legged, floating a little in midair as he sat in a small hut on the outskirts of a small kingdom to the north of Agrabah. He meditated a few moments before opening his eyes and, taking his thumb and forefinger under his chin, addressed the small boy sitting beside him.

"Hmm, I guess I expected a small gathering ceremony, but I didn't realize it'd only be a party of three." Genie counted mentally as his eyes scanned the area. In addition to himself and the boy, there was only a traveling merchant that sat in the hut with them. Though technically, if he counted the horses waiting outside, and the camel the merchant had traveled on, it would be a party of six.

The boy nodded respectfully. "I'm just glad you were able to make it, Mr. Genie."

Genie raised his eyebrow, cocking his head to one side. "Mr? Uh, kid, I think you might be addressing the wrong Genie - no Mr. needed."

The boy's face flushed. "Sorry."

Genie smiled a little. "Hey, no worries. So how did you know Edelina, and how did you know to invite me? I haven't seen or talked to her in a long while. Getting stuck in the Cave of Wonders tends to have that effect."

The merchant spoke up. "I was the one who sent out the invitations. My apologies that they arrived so last minute, but I happened upon a traveler who said that you were her former genie. Came as quite a surprise. Little Daleel here," the merchant placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, "said it would be shameful if we didn't invite you. He's worked as Edelina's assistant up until the time she passed."

"I still think we should've sent out more invitations, Safir," Daleel protested.

"Nah, it's okay. Somehow I don't think inviting Al and the others here would've have been the best idea." Genie mulled over the possibility a moment. "It's like someone inviting their ex-wife's parents over for dinner with their current wife. _Kinda_ awkward." He paused, wincing. "Actually I think that would be a worse scenario."

The merchant laughed. "Well, Edelina lived a long, fruitful life. I'm sure she would've appreciated you coming, Genie, and that you've become happy in your current life as well."

Genie sheepishly grinned, though the ache inside him struck sharp. Edelina had been a decent master, through in an all too brief time. She'd made generous wishes on behalf of the village she'd lived in, choosing to restore the city and the lives of the people who lived in it. Genie recalled her as a selfless person, concerned about everyone else around her. He'd convinced her to use her last wish on herself - to find her true calling. After all, she seemed like she deserved it.

Afterward, she'd told Genie that she hoped he found a home worthy of his affections, before pursuing a life where she could pursue her own ambitions of dabbling with magic. He was convinced that if he'd told Edelina about his captivity to the lamp, she probably would've set him free. But if he'd been a free genie back then, he probably would've never met Aladdin.

_Oh man, I really left Al and everyone else in limbo_, Genie thought. _Hope they don't get too lonely without me. Edelina, you were definitely a trooper. And as you wanted, I definitely have found a home. And friends to share it with._

Then he realized just how long ago that Edelina was his master and frowned. It was mearly a hiccup in his own exsistance, but compared to a human life, it was a long time.

"What's wrong?" Daleel asked.

Genie transformed into the image of an elderly man with a cane. "Oh, nothin' sonny boy. Just thinkin' that these bones aren't what they used to be. a few millenia passing by and I'm realizing that I'm getting _really_ old." Then what seemed to be his teeth fell out, causing Daleel to look at him strangely. Genie smiled a toothless grin, scooped up his teeth and put them back in.

When the three of them exited the hut, Genie heard the thunder of hooves on the sands from a distance ahead. Genie saw the boy's face grow pale as several riders came thundering down the dune. Safir scowled as one of the horses reared up approaching them. Genie wondered who these men were, dressed in cloaks that shielded their faces. Were they invited to the gathering?

No, it didn't seem like they were, or else Daleel and the merchant wouldn't have such an alarming expression on either of their faces.

Genie exhaled, the motion making his cheeks puff out in an exaggerated gesture. "Hmm, looks like we have a few gate crashers."

The merchant nodded. "Those were the men I was telling you about. They said that Edelina knew you. Though it seemed strange that they never showed their faces to me."

Genie's eyebrows raised. "Really? Well, I don't really know very many shady guys that come in a trio. The only ones I can think of that would even remotely fit that description aren't even human, so I guess I don't really know..."

He paused. Then the realization hit him as the bulky figures and a familiar hiss came from one of the leaders. Genie smacked the heel of his hand against his forehead. "Oh great, I should've known who these three were before they even rode up to us. Let's just say they're _pretty_ snaky."

Ajan, riding ahead of Garan and Faran, grinned widely as he pulled back his hood. The boy uttered a gasp at seeing the snake's face and bared teeth.

"Well, well, Genie. It looks-s like we meet again."

"Yeah, yeah, bad timing actually. Don't you kids have somewhere else to be - oh I don't know- slithering around after we sent your _not-so-little_ protegee running after you?"

Ajan sneered. It wasn't all that long ago when Ajan, Faran, and Garan were fleeing for their lives after attempting to crash Agrabah with a giant infant snake and nearly turning Aladdin into a recruit for their group. But Ajan recovered to a neutral expression, his tongue flicking out at Genie. "We've already s-solved that problem. Let's just s-say you caused more than a minor inconvience for us-s."

"Well, glad to hear it. Now for the million dinari question, what are you guys doing here?"

"We just wanted to offer our condolences-s."

Genie rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh. Like I know you're not serious." He disappeared and reappeared as a detective who shined a spotlight on Ajan in the middle of darkness, as if they were in a dark interrogation room.

Ajan looked confused at first as Genie leaned on the side of the horse. Genie's voice took on the intonation of a hard-boiled detective. "Look kid, I'm gonna ask you once and not again. What are you _really_ doing here? I don't have to be a genius or a detective to know that something fishy is goin' on 'round here." With that Genie pulled a giant fish out of his coat pocket, waving it in front of Ajan.

Ajan bit into the fish, which caused the illusion to disappear. "You really want us-s to tell you? Because I don't think you can handle the truth."

"The whole truth and nothin' but the truth, pilgrim." Genie then transformed into a cowboy, giving a silent salute before continuing with a heavy twang to his voice. "That way we can ride off into the sunset and go our separate ways, unless you wanna do a quick draw. Cause from the look of things, I'd say you want a showdown."

Garan and Faran snickered to themselves, but Ajan's red eye glare caused them to simmer down. "Very well. I s-suppose I have no choice but to s-show you." Ajan pulled a small shiny object from his cloak, which glistened within the light of the moon. It took Genie all of about 30 seconds to figure out what it was, the shade of it a pale silver etched with odd symbols.

Genie transformed back to normal, his voice quiet. "Okay, tell me that isn't what I think it is."

Ajan's grin grew wider. "Yes-s, Genie. It's a lamp."

Genie seemed to pause for a moment, then began laughing hysterically. Safir and Daleel looked between each other, confused. The U-serpents, however, were not so impressed.

"What's-s so funny?" Ajan demanded.

"Uh, I think you're a little late to the party, snake boy." Genie folded his arms across his chest and smiled slyly. "Cause as you can see, I'm a free genie. Free as a bird, no lamp required. Courtesy of my buddy Al. So I can riverdance, do the polka, cha-cha and everything else." He demonstrated each dance briefly, which made Daleel laugh. "Not something you can do when confined in a lamp."

Ajan sneered. "This_ isn't_ an _ordinary_ lamp, _you dimwit_. It..."

"Don't _tell_ him what it does-s, Ajan." The sudden interruption makes Ajan fall quiet, looking over his shoulder to Garan, who shook his head. "Why don't you _s-show_ him?"

Ajan's confusion quickly melted to one of a grin again, before he turned back to Genie. "Very well. I s-suppose that would be best. Your days of freedom have reached their limit. Behold!"

Genie heard Ajan utter a few enchanted words as he rubbed the lamp. It started to glow about the same crimson color as Ajan's eyes. Light shot out of it, hitting Genie straight on.

"Genie!" Daleel cried, but Genie, apart from flinching at the initial impact of the magic, seemed unaffected by the aura around him.

"Well, I'll admit that felt like someone giving me a shot at the doctor's office, but once it gets around you, it actually doesn't feel...Ahh!" Genie realized the force around him started dragging him toward the lamp. Then his memory of the particular lamp clicked on as to what it really was.

"Oh no...no, no, _no!_ You three managed to stumble on the _Recapture Lamp_? _Seriously?_ I thought it was just a myth!"

Ajan laughed heartily. "Not anymore. Enjoy your last seconds of freedom Genie, because once you're in this lamp, you'll be back to eternal s-servitude!"

"More s-specifically, _our_ s-slave!" Faran added.

"Leave him alone!" Daleel rushed toward the group of U-serpents before Safir could hold him back.

The merchant called out to the boy. "Daleel, stop!"

Garan and Faran lept from their horses to grab both the boy and the merchant before they could reach out to Genie.

Genie saw black cuffs appear on his wrists, and his legs start to disappear in a stream that led to the lamp. "Look guys, can we really talk this over? Because I'm pretty sure my old lamp's looking more comfortable than this one."

"You don't have a choice. We'll need your phenomenal cosmic powers-s."

Genie grimaced at the words as he disappeared into the heart of the lamp.

"In exchange for itty bitty living space." Garan said, laughing. The other U-serpents joined in merrily, their laughs and hisses ringing through the night air as the captured merchant and Daleel grimaced.

"Almost...Almost..." Daleel struggled to pull his hand out of the cuffs that bound him in the tower outside of his native kingdom.

Beside him, equally cuffed, Safir gave a heavy sigh. "It's no use. There's no way we can escape since those...monsters... that brought us here. If they were smart enough to capture the Genie, what can we possibly do?"

"You might think there's nothing, but I have a plan. Just as soon...as I get...out of _these_!" Daleel grunted as his wrist slipped through the metal of the cuff. He then pulled apart the other cuff from his captive wrist. He rubbed his hands over the sore skin.

"And what is it that you plan to do, Daleel?"

Daleel rose to his feet. "I'm gonna go to Agrabah and tell the Palace what happened. They should know what to do since they know Genie. And it's obvious that the U-serpents know them."

"But you can't go alone in the desert! How do you hope to survive, especially with no steed to ride, no food or drink to sustain you?"

"I'll find supplies and a steed once I get out of here. Edelina always taught me to do the right thing, and this is the right thing! Are you coming or not?" He helped the merchant out of his own binds.

"If I could get out of here, I would. That small crawl space is only big enough to fit one of us through, and it certainly isn't fit for me."

Daleel frowned. "I'll come back for you, then. I promise."

Safir patted Daleel on the crown of the boy's head. "I would worry more about yourself, little one. Go now, before they discover you're missing."

Daleel nodded, before crawling through the space and taking off towards the open desert.

"He's getting away!" Garan hissed, watching from a nearby camp as the boy took off into the desert on foot. "I knew those cuffs weren't tight enough to hold that one. Let's take our steeds and go after him."

But even as Garan started to mount his horse, Ajan and Faran didn't move an inch from where they lay in their makeshift beds.

"What are you two waiting for? Can't you s-see he's going to warn Aladdin?"

Ajan hissed. "That's-s part of the plan. We want Aladdin to take the bait. If that boy's the means-s of doing it, then we s-should not interfere. Besides, it will take him at least a day at best if he finds a s-suitable means of transportation."

"And if he s-survives the desert," Faran added.

Garan stepped back from the horse, frowning at his comrades. "And if the boy doesn't survive?"

Ajan shrugged. "Well, it's all the more convienient for us-s, isn't it? We could make the journey a little harder for him, just to have some fun." He motioned to the lamp at his waist. "Aladdin will come on his own free will, eventually. And he'll be walking s-straight into his-s undoing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Once, Twice, Three Times to Strange**

"Geez, he's been gone two days and you look like the world's gonna end," Iago said as Aladdin, Carpet, and Abu gathered in Aladdin's usual hiding place.

"It's not that Iago, it's just...he's never taken off this way. He didn't even really say anything to us about his former master. That's not like him." Aladdin looked out of the window view of the Palace from where he sat, his knees to his chest.

"Do I sense a_ little_ bit of _jealousy_ here? Because I don't think being jealous of someone _dead_ really makes much sense."

"_Jealous?_" Aladdin's eyes widened. "No, I'm definitely _not_ jealous, Iago. How can you even _say_ something like that?"

Abu screeched, shaking his fist at Iago, going as much along with the irritation and hurt in Aladdin's voice.

Iago shrugged. "You're the one sulking. If you're that worried about him, why don't_ you_ go after him?"

Aladdin shook his head. "It's gotta be tough on Genie. I mean, I don't know how close he was to his former master, but...it's like Jasmine said. I have to respect his space. He'll return when he's ready."

"_Sure_, that's what they _all_ say. But before ya know it, the ones that take off are usually the ones that leave ya behind without so much as a goodbye."

Abu started pulling at Iago's tailfeathers. "Hey, _hey_! Monkey, will you stop _pulling_? I'm just givin' Al a reality check. Truth _hurts_, okay? But it shouldn't hurt like that!"

Aladdin ran his hand under his brow, taking to his feet. "I think I'm gonna go for a walk around the city. Just to clear my head."

Abu and Iago stopped fighting for the briefest moment as they watched Aladdin disappear behind the curtain, leading to the city below. Carpet flew after him.

Abu gave Iago a hard scowl.

Iago held up his wings in defense. "Why do ya look at me like I said something funny? Better I did than you not saying anything that made sense."

"Why I oughtta..." Abu began, then screeched as he tangled with Iago again, Iago's red plumage flying around them.

Carpet circled around Aladdin as he made his way past the Marketplace.

"I'm okay, Carpet. Seriously. But without Genie around, it seems...kinda quiet, don't you think?"

Carpet appared to nod, his knobs shaking.

"Well, wherever he is right now, I hope he comes back soon, and I hope he's doing okay." Aladdin folded his arms across his chest. "Though speaking of quiet, there aren't a lot of merchants out in the city right now. Wonder what gives?"

At that moment, a rush of merchants and residents alike started screaming and running past Aladdin, slamming doors behind them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Aladdin asked one running past him.

"Sandstorm. Out in the desert. You'd better take shelter quickly, it's strong. Strong enough that it's gonna blow a heap of sand into the city. Hurry!"

Aladdin looked out towards the city entrance to see a rush of sand approaching the city in a large gasp, and it was coming fast. Way too fast for comfort.

"Carpet, come on."

Carpet obliged as Aladdin hopped on him. But as the two started ascending a safe distance in the sky, they saw a young mother and her son scrambling to beat the rush. Aladdin motioned Carpet to them, swooping down to scoop them up just before the sandstorm caught them.

He let them off on a nearby rooftop where they thanked him as they hid from the rush of sand. When the brief storm was over, Aladdin rushed off to get a greater vantage point, surveying the damage to the city. Fortunately, it didn't seem like any of the other villagers were swallowed by the sands, but it covered enough of the city streets to be about knee deep.

"What the heck just happened out here, Al? Did someone decide it was a good idea to add more sand to the streets, 'cause they might've went a little crazy with the decorating."

Aladdin turned to see Iago flying toward him, with Abu leaping after him on the rooftops. "It was just a weird sandstorm that swept in all this sand. It's a wonder everyone got in the city as fast as they did."

"I'm just glad we weren't caught out there in the middle of that thing. I don't like the idea of being _buried alive_," Iago said, wincing.

"Uh-huh," Abu agreed.

Aladdin heard someone call out to him from the street side. He looked down to where a merchant waved to him, seemingly coming from the entrance to the city.

"There's a boy that was on the outskirts of the city when the storm hit. I think he may still be alive, but trapped in the sands. There's another wave of the storm coming, but we ourselves won't be able to outrun it and get him out if we go now."

Aladdin grimaced. "A kid? If that second sandstorm hits...Where is he?"

"Fly past the moonrock on the outside of the city - he could be there or a bit closer in. Hurry!"

"Wait, you're just gonna go out there and get him?" Iago asked Aladdin. "You don't even know when the next storm's gonna hit!"

Aladdin shook his head. "I don't want to chance losing him. Come on, Carpet!"

Carpet rushed forward, flying towards the outskirts of the city. Iago groaned.

"I guess we'd better go with him to make sure he doesn't do anything to get himself in trouble," Iago said. Abu readily agreed.

_Come on kid, where are you?_ Aladdin scanned the sands below as he passed over the mounds of sand dunes outside the city. He could tell upon looking at the horizon that another sandstorm was coming, but he couldn't judge how fast it was. He knew that he didn't have a lot of time before it would approach. Then his eyes caught movement of someone laying on the sands, half covered, trying to pull himself out. Whether the form was weak or just unable to pull out of the weight of the sand, he couldn't tell, but Aladdin knew he'd found the boy.

"There, Carpet, head down there." Carpet dove downward, skidding among the sands as Aladdin jumped off, and dug the fallen boy out of the sand. He seemed a little disoriented. The boy tried to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth but a series of choked coughs.

"You're lucky to be alive. Come on, let's get you out of here. We don't have a lot of time and the sandstorm will..." Aladdin looked over his shoulder to hear Abu and Iago screeching from a distance ahead.

"It's _coming_! You've gotta get out of there, it's _coming_!" Abu screeched alongside Iago's verbally loud warnings.

The boy tried to stand to his feet, but his movements were sluggish and he coughed furiously. Aladdin noticed that the boy was trying to address him directly, but there was no time they could spare to talk. He helped the boy onto Carpet before they rose into the sky, just as sand and wind started to whip behind them in gasping swirls. Iago and Abu lept onto Carpet at the same time, hoping they too could get out of the path of the storm.

"Give it all you've got, Carpet. We won't outrun it unless you do!" Aladdin said.

Carpet flew fast, his knobs stretching forward as much as he could as he tried to fly against the rushing wind and sand whipping around them. And that was part of the problem. The wind made Carpet's flight that much harder to control, and he struggled against it. Iago yelled, Abu called out, barely hanging on to Carpet as the wind whipped them about, and the sand began to swirl around them in heavier concentrations. Aladdin felt his eyes stinging, his bare skin burning from the sand that pelted him, but he continued to hang on. He saw the boy beside him grip Carpet's edge with the same intensity.

Aladdin didn't dare speak, because he knew if he did, the sand would get shoved down his throat, and it was already hard for him to breathe as the worst of the storm enveloped them.

Then the wind knocked them all senseless, causing Carpet to pivot, trying to recover his position. But the quick movement threw both Aladdin and the boy off, sending them spiralling downward.

"Aladdin!" Abu cried out. While Aladdin heard him, he was more concerned that he wasn't the only one falling. He was able to see where the boy fell along with him. He grabbed the boy in midair, holding him tight, shutting his eyes as they both disappeared into the rush of sand around them.

Carpet, Iago, and Abu landed in roughly the same place. They were just outside the city, but they could tell the rush of sandstorms were over, and they'd survived the worst of it. Mostly because of Carpet shielding them. Iago poked his head from under Carpet, coughing uncontrollably, and Abu, beside him, did the same.

Abu groaned, but realized with panic that he didn't see Aladdin or the boy anywhere on the dunes. He screeched and shook Iago fervently.

"_Of course_ _I know_ they're _missing_. They fell during the storm - they could be _anywhere_ right now."

Iago scanned the area in front of them, and saw a small object down the stretch of dune from where they lay. He swallowed hard. "At least we found Al's fez. But I don't take that to be a very good sign."

Abu gulped.

The two of them wandered down the dune, along with Carpet, searching the area and calling out both for Aladdin and the young boy. But then they realized something was moving beneath the sands where Carpet hovered.

Carpet sensed it and started brushing away the sand with as much fervor as he could muster.

"Carpet's got the right idea, let's dig." Iago and Abu joined in and in a moment, they saw Aladdin clutching the boy to him, coughing.

"Okay, you are one lucky guy. That was way too close for comfort."

"No kidding," Aladdin said, sitting upright as he coughed, struggling to breathe. But then Aladdin realized the boy wasn't moving. "Hey, hey kid! Wake up! Come on, don't tell me..."

The boy started coughing weakly, groaning.

"Okay, make that lucky for the both of ya."

Aladdin shushed Iago quiet as the boy tried to speak. "Sorry kid, I can't understand you. Are you okay?"

"I...must...get to the palace...please...I need...help..."

Aladdin nodded. "Okay, we'll get you there." He put hand to the boy's forehead. _He's burning up from fever. How long has it been since he's been out in the desert?_

Aladdin shook his head, standing as he helped the boy lay comfortably aboard Carpet. "Come on guys, let's head back to the palace."

Daleel opened his eyes as he lay upon the softest sheets he'd ever lay upon in his life. A cool cloth lay on his forehead, breaking the feverish haze he'd traveled with in the past day. He hadn't expected to travel through such a furious sandstorm, and having lost his horse and supplies, the trek through the desert had been arduous.

He felt his stomach ache, throat still slightly parched, but he was glad to see the pitcher by his bedside. As he heard the mix of voices from outside his room, he finally realized where he was.

"Aladdin, you're very lucky that you were able to get out of that sandstorm in one piece."

"I know Jasmine, but I couldn't just leave him."

"I'm not saying that, I'm saying _both of you_ could've been _killed_. It was too close. For what it's worth, I'm glad you're both okay."

Daleel saw, in the hazy vision he had, the origins of the two voices he heard, and realized exactly where he was. He sat up in a rush, but realized it was a bad move when his head suddenly caught within a dizzying wave.

"Hey kid, easy." Aladdin sat on a chair beside where Daleel lay.

"Where am I? Am I in Agrabah's palace?"

Aladdin slowly nodded. "Yeah, this is it. You kept repeating it over and over again when you were in a spell. You okay?"

Daleel nodded. "I feel a little better now, thanks to you. I must speak to the prince of this palace."

Aladdin raised an eyebrow. "You're actually looking at him."

Daleel blinked twice. "But you're dressed in a peasant's clothes."

Aladdin smiled. "I wear these whenever I'm wandering around the streets of Agrabah. Reminds me of my roots, I guess. Why were you looking for me?"

Daleel swung his legs over the side of where he lay on the makeshift bed and studied Aladdin with a serious gaze. "I came because your Genie is in trouble. He was kidnapped."

Aladdin's eyes went wide. "_What?_"

"By who?" Daleel looked over to where Jasmine approached them both, taking a seat beside Aladdin, her expression matching Aladdin's concern.

"By a group of snake beings. I think they called themselves the U-serpents."

Aladdin groaned. "Not those three_ again_. Do you know where they are?"

"Yes, I can take you to them, but it's a fair distance from here." Daleel started to stand, but his legs were wobbily and gave in on him. Jasmine and Aladdin helped him maintain his balance.

"You're in no condition to go back into the desert," Jasmine warned the boy.

"But it's my fault that Genie was captured by them!" Daleel protested. "And one of my friends is also captive, a merchant named Safir. I promised I'd return to free him."

Aladdin sighed. "I think I'd feel better if you stayed here, kid. Anything that involves the U-serpents is bad news. We'll get Genie and your friend Safir out with no problem."

Daleel rubbed the underside of his nose. "Well...I guess if you put it that way, fine. But it won't be an easy task. They have the Genie under their control now."

Aladdin dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "I'm sure they just have him in some anti-magic bottle. If we break it, then Genie'll be fine."

"No, it's not that simple." Daleel told Aladdin what little he knew about the Recapture Lamp.

Aladdin's body tensed, his voice low, measured as he realized the reality of what Daleel spoke. "You're...saying Genie's a slave of the lamp?"

Daleel nodded. "The U-serpents are his masters now. They could use his powers against you."

Aladdin's fists clenched at his sides, his brows narrowing. "Those two-faced sons of jackals! When I'm done with them, they'll wish..."

Jasmine grabbed Aladdin's arm. "Wait, Aladdin, don't you realize what this means? They could use Genie to hurt you, maybe even kill you."

Aladdin shook his head. "No, remember one of the cardinal rules of what genies can't do - they can't kill anyone, remember? So nothing to worry about."

"They also can't bring anyone back _from the dead_, which would be a problem if you just rushed in there_ without a plan_!" Iago said, flying into the room while Abu scampered under him. Apparently, the two of them had heard enough of the conversation to matter.

"No one said I _didn't_ have a plan," Aladdin protested.

"Well, if you do, it _might_ make sense for us to hear it," Jasmine added. Part of her tone was teasing, and as Aladdin ran his fingers through his hair, she knew that his plan wasn't completely vetted out yet.

"Okay," Aladdin's shoulders slumped. "Fine, we'll go together, and maybe figure something out on the way there. But I'd rather go now before things get any worse."

"By worse, do you mean strange? Because I think that sandstorm was definitely a little out of the ordinary," Iago said.

Aladdin's brows lifted. "Wait, you don't think that sandstorm was...?" A flash of lightning came from outside the palace walls then, and rain started to fall over the city, dark clouds rumbling in the distance even beyond the cityscape.

Aladdin flinched, groaning. "Well, even taking into consideration the weather, no one said it was going to be easy getting Genie back."

"_Especially_ if we're dealing with _phenomenal cosmic power_. Yeah, so you'd better have a _really_ good plan, Al," Iago said pointedly.

Abu groaned, running one paw over his face.

Aladdin rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, "Yeah, no pressure."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Separate Times in Desperate Measures**

Ajan narrowed his eyes as he saw the flying carpet heading toward the tower. He grinned, thinking that it was time for the next phase of their plan. Garan and Faran were already stationed in the underground catacomb below the city, ready to srike when needed. He knew that Aladdin and the others wouldn't be able to get to the tower without finding a way underground, so he didn't worry about them freeing Safir, but he would have to set his next plan into motion without the rain.

Ajan's first wish from Genie was to be able to control the weather around the vicinity of this kingdom and the next few, which included Agrabah. Genie obliged (though unwilling). Ajan summoned the magic within him to ease the rainshower. Now he just had the poisoned arrows to worry about.

The poison didn't come from any of the venom that the U-serpents usually had from biting their victims (with each of the U-serpents bites having different effects, one of which had failed in making Aladdin a member of their group), but rather they came from an odd concoction of flowers they'd found in the catacomb. He'd mixed the poison in a pot and dipped the tips of his arrows in them. Now it was just a matter of finding his target.

He put the arrow in the bow and aimed for where Aladdin's group had landed at the base of the tower. Ajan knew they were speaking to the merchant they'd captured, but he figured in the diversion, they wouldn't figure out his position until it was too late.

He leveled the arrow at Aladdin's heart, and let it fly.

The group landed at the base of the tower where Safir was supposed to be held capture, and from where Daleel had said he'd escaped, but none of them could find an entry point until Abu started screeching. A narrow space existed as an entrance.

Safir roused from his reveire, hearing Abu's screeches. "Is someone out there?"

"Yes, are you Safir?" Jasmine asked, since she was the first one to get to where Abu motioned.

"If you're here, that means Daleel was able to reach you. Or did he..."

"He's fine, he's at the Palace with the Sultan," Aladdin followed, kneeling beside Jasmine. "Is there any way you could fit through here?"

"No, the space is too narrow for me to slip through, though it seems your monkey or parrot could slip through without trouble."

"I'm goin' first!" Iago took the initiative to slip through the opening, though it took a few pushes on behalf of Abu to fit him in there, before Abu scurried back to perch on Aladdin's shoulder.

"Iago, you stay with Safir until we can find a way inside," Aladdin said.

"Good, 'cause...Al, look out!'"

Abu screeched as an arrow heading straight toward Aladdin emerged from out of nowhere. Aladdin barely had time to step out of the path of the arrow, but Abu wasn't so lucky as the point of the arrow skimmed him on the side of the shoulder. The arrow landed a distance away upon the sands.

"Abu! You okay?" Aladdin said, noticing Abu screeching and clutching his shoulder.

"Okay, okay!" Abu reassured, but as another arrow shot out, barely missing both of them, he screeched again, finding a way down the back of Aladdin's shirt to hide.

"Get down!" Jasmine cried as another flurry of arrows shot out. All of them heard laughter in the distance, as through the haze in front of them, Ajan emerged.

The U-serpent laughed, a wide grin spreading upon his features. "Greetings, Aladdin. Glad that you've had a chance to s-see us again."

"Yeah, well, we're not here for a random visit," Aladdin snapped. "Where's Genie?"

"He's right here, unfortunately for all of you." Ajan pulled the silver lamp with the strange marks from his cloak, rubbing it as a mist of red smoke swirled into the air, and then Genie appeared, wincing.

"Uh...Okay this is definitely an awkward meeting," Genie said.

"Genie! Are you okay?" Aladdin asked.

"Not particularly at the moment...OW!" Genie flinched when the black cuffs on his wrists glowed red. He turned to scowl at Ajan, who only laughed. Ajan was controlling Genie directly from the use of the lamp, at least as far as Aladdin could tell.

"I'm his-s new master now. And unlike the standard three wishes for a regular lamp, this special lamp allows a master up to four wishes. And I'm ready to make the first part of my second wish, since my little arrows-s didn't quite hit their mark. Genie - capture and s-separate them with your magic!"

Genie transformed into a kid with a beanie hat, who nervously rubbed his shoes together. "Do I have to? I don't wanna!"

"Do it!" Aladdin saw Ajan rub the lamp again, and the cuffs on Genie glowed again, causing Genie to yelp.

_I've gotta get the lamp away from Ajan_, Aladdin thought, then ran and lurched to grab it. Ajan turned just in time as he saw Aladdin, then used one of his powerful forearms to knock Aladdin to the sand. That caused Abu to tumble out of where he was hiding, sprawling on the sands.

"Nice try, boy, but we'll start with you. Commence the capture, Genie. _I command you!_"

Genie summoned his magic, and all at once, Carpet, Jasmine, Aladdin and Abu were all captured in individual, red spherical bubbles of magic that floated above the sands. Safir and Iago watched in horror from the inside of the tower.

Jasmine pushed against the sides of the bubble, but found that she couldn't break the rubbery confines. "You monster! Let us out!"

Carpet flew around his bubble, pushing against the sides to no avail.

Abu and Aladdin were captured within the same bubble, but even as Abu tried to race around the bubble to push against it, he suddenly collapsed with exhaustion in Aladdin's hands.

"Abu? What's wrong?"

Abu wimpered pointing to the small cut on his shoulder where the arrow struck him.

At the gesture, Ajan hissed in delight. "That arrow was-s meant for you, Aladdin. With enough poison to kill upon full impact. But your monkey got in the way of that. I suppose the next idea I have in store for you, along with the monkey's pending death, should s-seem just as fitting a fate."

"What do you want, Ajan?" Aladdin snapped, struggling out of the magic bubble that encased him.

"Nothing more than s-seeing you suffer, boy. And I'm already liking the taste of that." With a flicker of his tongue darting out, Ajan turned to Genie, who winced. "Genie, I'm ready to make the terms of the s-second part of my wish."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Genie muttered, his tone bitter.

"I wish for Aladdin and his monkey to be banished together in the heart of the catacombs. We'll know what to do with him from there."

Aladdin struggled inside the bubble, though he still cradled Abu just on the inside of his shirt. "You can't do this!"

Genie frowned. "I'm sorry kiddo, he's got my hands tied. As long as I have a master in possession of that lamp, I can't push myself not to obey him. It's automatic."

Regretfully, Genie lifted a hand, aiming it towards the bubble as Aladdin's eyes widened.

"Genie, NO!" Then the bubble disappeared with a flash.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Street Rat in a Maze**

Aladdin awoke, sprawled on the floor of the catacomb. He gripped the side of his head, then looked around the area cautiously to gain his bearings. Wherever they'd landed, they'd landed harder than expected. Abu whimpered just a short distance from where Aladdin was. The monkey clutched the side of his shoulder where the injury was, his lip jutted out.

Aladdin scooped his friend in his hands. "It's okay, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I just have to figure out where to find the cure to whatever poison was on that arrow. Hang in there, little guy." He cradled Abu against him, then stood.

"I have to figure out where Ajan took Jasmine and the others, too," Aladdin mused. "I hope they're okay."

"They may be, but you won't after we're done with you, s-street rat!" A voice echoed from inside the area. Aladdin looked around, and he knew the voice well, but he didn't know where it came from. It wasn't until Abu screeched that Aladdin saw the arrow hurdling toward him, and evaded it, just barely missing his shoulder.

"You imbecile! You were s-supposed to dip the ends of the arrows in the potion Ajan made!" Faran grumbled.

"But Ajan didn't s-say we couldn't kill him with regular arrows-s. Different method, s-same result."

Aladdin heard Faran groan at Garan's words. "Just keep firing."

Several arrows shot out, and Aladdin fell backward avoiding them.

"I guess we have no choice but to run!" Aladdin sprang to his feet and running with as much speed as his legs could carry him through the winding pathway.

"He's getting away! After him!" Garan's voice called out.

Jasmine was seriously vexed, evident from the way she narrowed her brows and folded her arms across her chest after she'd tried to pull on the locked door.

Iago, Carpet and Safir were also in the same room, away from the tower into the depths of the underground labyrinth. Outside the space where they were held, Ajan laughed while commanding Genie to do something she couldn't quite make out. Jasmine wasn't sure what they were planning, but she reasoned that they couldn't be anything good.

"I don't know what the U-serpents did to Genie, but we can't get close as long as he's helping them," Jasmine mused.

Iago said, folding his wings across his chest as he perched on her shoulder. "I don't suppose there's a lock pick or something we can use to get past that door? At least if the monkey were with us, he'd be able to slip out and give us a little longer of a lifeline. Not that he has much of one right now."

"I don't know about you, Iago, but if it's worth finding a way out, we have to take the risk. Aladdin and Abu are in danger and we don't even know what Garan and Faran are doing out there."

"Okay, so even if we do find a way outta here, how are we supposed to get Genie in one piece?"

Jasmine considered it. "We need to get that lamp away from Ajan."

"Great, perfect logical reasoning," Iago said, his tone sarcastic. "Now how d'ya suppose we do that?"

Jasmine considered it a moment, her hand resting under her chin. "I think we might need something of a good distraction, at least to slip past Ajan's attention." She cut her eyes over to Iago. "And I think I have the perfect candidate in mind."

Iago tensed. "I had to open my big mouth."

Genie saw Aladdin running past at a fair distance away dodging a flurry of arrows. Aladdin stopped just enough to catch his breath before taking off again. Under the restriction of the Recapture Lamp, Genie wasn't allowed to go too far from the lamp or he'd get a control jolt around his cuffs (which felt like being struck by lightning by a thousand in cosmic power terms). Under Ajan's command, Genie was supposed to be "looking for Aladdin." But Ajan never attached a wish to it, much to Genie's relief.

He couldn't use any portion of his powers without the command of the master of the lamp. But a lightbulb went off inside Genie's head as to how he could help Aladdin in the immediate moment.

Aladdin managed to turn one of the corners of the catacomb, carrying a barely wimpering Abu to his chest. Genie saw that Garan and Faran had fallen behind, furtively scanning around the area.

"Hey you two snakeskins, he went thataway!" Genie's thick detective accent bellowed as he pointed in the opposite direction of Aladdin's trek.

Garan laughed. "Thanks-s."

Faran hissed with glee, his tongue flicking out as the two U-serpents moved ahead. "Isn't it great to have a Genie playing for our s-side? Ajan's plan worked the best."

Genie waited a little while until the U-serpents disappeared from view, then scowled as he looked back in the direction Aladdin had run.

"My semi-phenomenal powers might be on their side, but I'm not. Better catch Al before he gets too far ahead. And I hope Ajan doesn't catch up with me to do any significant damage."

"I think we lost them." Aladdin sank to the floor against one of the turns in the catacomb. His legs burned from the effort, after running for quite some time around the loops and turns of the underground.

Abu wimpered in a low call, but his voice was much weaker than before.

Aladdin winced. "Oh no, Abu, don't give up on me now. Please...there has to be some way to cure you."

"I think I might be able to help with that," a familiar voice called. It startled Aladdin so much, he jumped to his feet - to see Genie turning the corner, giving a reluctant wave of his fingers.

"Genie!"

"Shh. Last thing I wanna do is get caught being around you," Genie said.

"And why is that?"

Genie winced at the hurt in Aladdin's voice. "Because as long as I'm a servant of the recapture lamp, Ajan, or whoever has possession of the lamp pretty much controls every last one of my powers, except self-transformation spells. That's why I gotta go incognito."

Genie looked down at Abu. "He's really sick, isn't he?"

Aladdin's shoulders tensed. "I don't know what to do."

"I think I might be able to point you in the right direction. Ajan shot him with one of the poisoned arrows, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well...There's a flower with blue petals that blooms on the southern part of this maze, just follow the path straight from here. You find that flower, feed Abu three petals of it and drink from the stream, and he'll be cured."

Aladdin's eyes widened. "Genie, that's great!"

"Ehh, I wouldn't celebrate too soon. It'll take a while to get there, and he's not lookin' so hot."

Aladdin looked down at Abu. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe you could come..."

"Can't," Genie interrupted. "Cause if my theory's correct and I take one more step forward...not much unlike a dog on a leash..." Genie gingerly took a step forward, then the cuffs on his arms glowed in a brilliant light sending a jolt through his body that had him yelping.

"Genie! Are you okay?"

"It hurts...It _hurts_. But I'll live. You just take care of the monkey."

Aladdin sighed. "I promise I'll come back to help you as soon as I can."

"Yeah? Nice to know considering how I deserted you all," Genie said, wincing.

"You didn't desert us."

"Really? I kinda left without saying goodbye and I stumbled into a trap that's got all my besties in a pickle. I'm not exactly earning marks for being the greatest BFF.'"

"That's not the point!" Aladdin said. "Edelina was someone important to you. I don't care if you've had one master before me or ten thousand, Genie. You'll always be my friend."

Genie fell silent a moment, the corner of his lip turning into a small smile. "Really?"

"Really." Aladdin's smile matched his. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Then he turned and ran.

Genie found his voice as he watched Aladdin retreat into the darkness of the path ahead. "Good luck, kiddo."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Caught up, Guard Down**

Iago muttered under his breath as he inched his way through the bars of the grate located below the cell where Jasmine, Safir, and Carpet waited. He wasn't sure why he had to be the one to create the diversion (Carpet could've just as well served the purpose), but he figured it was because he'd opened his beak at the wrong time.

"All you have to do is make sure that Ajan doesn't see you," Jasmine said.

Iago winced. "What happens if Genie sees me and starts using his magic against me like he did before? I might be nothin' else but a pile of charred feathers by the time he's done!"

"We only need you to get the keys, my young friend," Safir said. "We can let ourselves out and scatter to distract Ajan, then he wouldn't know whom to attack. We'll just have to be quick on our feet, then board your magic carpet as quick as we can."

"And find Aladdin and Abu before Garan and Faran find them, if they haven't already. Besides," Jasmine added. "Genie can't use his powers on his own. Even if he sees you, he can't attack you. Ajan's controlling his powers from the look of things."

Iago groaned, rolling his eyes before moving along the path beneath the cell. He inched his way up slowly through another grate, located to the right of where Ajan sat on the outside of the cell door, seemingly counting a bunch of golden coins and looking content. There were two things near his hips within the cloak, the lamp on the left, the keys on the snake's right.

Iago swallowed hard. He wasn't built for stealth, nor were his wings that easy to use for pickpocketing - that'd been more of Abu's department. If he could grab the lamp, that would be an easy fix, but Ajan seemed to shift himself to the left side more often, possessive of the recapture lamp.

_Well, at least that makes it easier decidin' which one to go for,_ Iago thought. _But what am I gonna do to make sure he's distracted while Jasmine and Safir use the key to unlock themselves? I'm riskin' having my feathers plucked._

He inched closer to the underside of the table where Ajan sat, the U-serpent relclining in his chair while his feet were propped. Ajan seemed to be having a full conversation with himself, Iago noticed.

"It's-s only a matter of time now. Once Garan and Faran are finished with the boy and his monkey, then we can s-start our inflitration of Agrabah's palace. There will be nothing to stop us from using the Genie to rob the city of all its wealth. Yes-s, this is a most excellent form of revenge!"

Iago shrank back as Ajan suddenly leapt to his feet, pulling out a large map scroll and spreading it out upon the table. Iago couldn't see much from where he hid, but he knew that Ajan was studying a map which looked eerily like the tunnels in the underbelly of Agrabah.

Iago slipped a wing tentatively towards Ajan's side with the keys, but then Ajan fingered his right side reflexively, feeling for the ring.

Iago silently wished that Ajan wouldn't take the keys away. Slowly, Ajan's large clawed hand receded and went back to the table top, tracing a path down the map that Iago couldn't make out.

_I hope I'm not gonna regret this,_ Iago thought. Instead of using his wing, he eased out, took flight just behind the Usurpents back, and used his talons to grip the keys instead of the ring, so they wouldn't clatter against each other. Then he pulled away as quickly as he could.

Ajan noticed.

"What! How did you...?" He hissed with a growing fury. "You infernal bird. Give those back!"

"Sorry buddy, but I think we'll be needing these from here on out." Iago flew toward the door as Jasmine and Safir called out to him.

The color of Ajan's eyes burned bright in the lanterns of the cave as he yelled, pulling the recapture lamp at his side and rubbing it furiously. "GENIE!"

Genie no sooner had seen Aladdin disappear down the path when a force yanked him back, dragging him through the twists and turns and throwing him right in front of Ajan, who stared at him with wide, burning red eyes, his teeth bared.

"Uh, you rang, master?" he said sheepishly.

"Get them! Don't let them escape!" Ajan pointed to where Jasmine and the others had disappeared around the twist of the cave.

"Uh, I think you have to phrase it in the form of a wish..."

"JUST DO IT!" Ajan's voice boomed.

_I have a feeling I'm going to regret this_, Genie thought, as he and Ajan took off after the fleeing group.

Aladdin reached the inside of the area Genie told him about, a small stream of water with various flowers surrounding it.

_I just have to take the blue ones. I hope I have it right._ Aladdin plucked one of the flowers, wincing when he pricked his finger on the thorns, drawing blood. He cradled Abu against his chest, and plucked three blue petals from the flower. He fed each of he petals to Abu's lips, though Abu seemed like he was in a deep sleep. He wasn't taking them down easily.

"Come on, Abu, you have to eat them. Otherwise you won't get better."

Abu nibbled on the petals, but judging from the monkey's reaction, Aladdin thought the monkey probably found them bitter. Aladdin cupped some of the stream's water in his palms and fed it to Abu steadily, until Abu had all three of the petals down.

"Now we just have to wait. Hang in there. We'll be safe before you know it."

"I don't think you realize the meaning of being s-safe, boy." Aladdin stiffened at the voice behind him, but before he could react, he felt a hard shove against him, sending both him and Abu rolling on the ground. He recovered enough to see Abu moaning on the floor, but then claws seized him, pulling him upright and pinning his arms behind his back.

He looked up enough to see Garan restraining him. "Did you really think you could get away from us-s? We knew we'd find you...eventually."

Faran laughed heartily. "Yes-s. Such a shame that your monkey seems to be meeting his demise." He glanced down at where Abu lay, unmoving.

"Abu, no!" Aladdin struggled, but to no avail as Faran's grip held him tighter.

"Don't worry, Aladdin. You'll be joining him s-soon enough." Garan raised a curious brow. "Which reminds-s me - how s-should we get rid of the boy? Ajan will want proof."

Faran elongated his claws on one of his hands at will. "I think we can provide enough proof of his death. Extracting his heart from his lifeless body should s-suffice."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Reunited, Not So Good**

"Faster, Carpet, they're gaining!" Jasmine cried as she, Iago, and Safir rode Carpet through the twists and turns of the catacomb. They were barely evading the blasts of magic that Genie fired off. Though if Jasmine suspected correctly, he was trying his hardest not to take aim at them directly.

Ajan ran alongside Genie. "You fool, you're not aiming at them on purpose! Blast them!" He rubbed the lamp furiously, causing Genie to yelp and conjure a large blast of magic between his hands.

"Hit the deck!" Iago yelled, just as Genie let loose the blast upon the group.

Abu stirred, shaking the last bits of dizziness he felt and adjusting his fez on his crown. He was surprised to see himself in one piece, let alone the wound he had didn't seem any more of a threat than a papercut now. His jaw dropped, however, when he saw Aladdin struggling as Garan held him, Faran raising a sharp clawed hand to plunge into Aladdin's chest.

Abu scurried over and bit the U-serpent, hard. He wasn't liking the taste of Faran's scaly skin, but the bite made the U-serpent howl in pain.

Aladdin took the distraction to land an elbow to Garan's gut, before wrestling away.

Aladdin ran past where Faran held his bitten leg. "Come on, Abu!"

Abu didn't hesitate as he ran between Garan's legs and joined Aladdin as they fled the area.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I thought you wouldn't make it," Aladdin said.

Abu waved his arm in a casual dismissal, but then wiped his brow.

"Genie was at least right about that, and now we have to figure out how to lose these two and find the others..." Aladdin stopped midsentence when he saw Carpet flying a distance away from the turn of the catacomb, with Genie and Ajan in full pursuit. Neither Jasmine, Safir, nor Iago saw them, much to Aladdin's chagrin. Then again, neither did Genie or Ajan.

"I think we need to catch them off-guard if we're going to get the recapture lamp back. It's not going to be easy though. You up for it, Abu?"

"Uh-huh!" Abu gave Aladdin a thumbs-up.

"Stop him! Don't allow him to escape!" Aladdin winced as he heard Garan's anguished cry.

Aladdin nodded to Abu. "Let's move."

Garan and Faran ran through the catacombs until they came to a split in the path.

"Which way did he go? He can't have gone far that fast."

A series of yells echoed through the path on the right. A flash of light illuminated the catacomb path, and Garan grinned.

"I think I may know where he's gone. To help his-s friends-s."

"Let us go and help Ajan. This-s should be interesting," Faran followed.

The two U-serpents headed down the path, straight toward the commotion.

Jasmine's head spun as she awoke from the impact. Genie's blast hadn't hit them directly, but it definitely caused Carpet to throw them all askew. A close distance nearby, Safir was just stirring from where he'd been knocked across the dusty floor of the path.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Safir nodded, brushing off his clothes. "I'm still in one piece, Princess."

"Yeah, well, I think they're gonna blast us into multiple pieces by the time they're done with us!" Iago groaned, sitting up a little beside Carpet, who seemed to shake his nobs as if stirring from sleep.

All of them turned eyes to where Ajan and Genie, who looked very nervous, stood in the only exit they could see to the pathway. The other way had a cliff that dropped off into what seemed to be bottomless darkness.

"There's-s nowhere left for you to run now. You're all under my command. The question is-s, which one of you will perish first?" Ajan's grin widened in the dimly lit area.

"Ajan! The boy's gotten away!" Garan, spoke. Ajan turned to see Garan and Faran coming up the path behind him.

"What do you mean?" Ajan's voice boomed. "Where is he?"

"Now, Abu!" A voice called from above them. Abu fell from a nearby ledge above Ajan at that moment, trying to snatch the lamp from Ajan's grasp. Ajan's grip was quick - he snatched it away, backhanding Abu which sent him flying. Iago was lucky enough to catch Abu in mid-air before the monkey could hit the ground.

Abu wiped his forehead and gave Iago a thumbs up. Iago shrugged. "Well, no one said I couldn't play catch. Just didn't think there'd be an Olympic sport for _catching monkeys_."

Ajan started to make a wish, but didn't see Aladdin falling upon him from behind, which made the lamp slip from his grasp and slide away from him. Jasmine went for the lamp, but Garan picked her up and clasped her tight in his powerful arms. Carpet scooped up the lamp from the ground, trying to fly away, but Faran grabbed the edge of him, causing the lamp to slide out of reach again. Faran picked up a heavy rock and threw it on Carpet to restrain him.

Safir saw his chance; he raced for the lamp.

"Safir, go for it!" Aladdin shouted. He was sidestepping slashes from Ajan, who missed enough times for Aladdin to avoid him and cause the U-serpent to stumble and fall to the ground.

"Not s-so fast." Faran charged for Safir, knocking aside Iago and Abu in the process, sending them flying into a wall. Iago got his head stuck between a few nearby rocks, while Abu tried to shake the dizziness that flooded his vision from the impact.

Faran collided with Safir, tackling the merchant like a football player. Faran recovered faster and grabbed the lamp, holding it high above his head. "Got it, boss-s. Genie, my first wish - blast the merchant with your power."

"I can't bear this!" Genie watched as his hand shot up and sprayed magic towards the wide-eyed Safir.

"No!" Aladdin leapt in the path of the blast, which struck him and Safir both, sending them yelling and spiralling down the cliff.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine cried.

Aladdin landed on a ledge, while Safir fell further down, managing to grip the side of a rock, clinging for his life. The merchant gasped as he saw the black pit below him.

Aladdin slowly lifted his head, groaning. He was stunned, a little sore from the impact of the fall and Genie's magic blast, but his eyes went wide when he saw Safir dangling over the dark chiasm.

"Safir! Hang on!" Aladdin tried looking for a way to leap down to where Safir hung precariously over the edge. He gathered his strength and, seeing as there was no other safe path to climb down to Safir, he leapt a short distance and landed on the ledge close to him.

"Help me, my grip's slipping!" Safir said, but as he did so, the last of his grip faltered and he started to fall.

Aladdin raced forward and grabbed the merchant's hand just before he could disappear.

"I've got you, come on!" Aladdin started pulling him up. But neither Safir nor Aladdin noticed, as the two struggled to safety on the ledge that Garan had caught up to them and leveled his bow and arrow a distance above them, aiming for the center of Aladdin's back.

Garan hoped he could pierce the street rat's heart from behind - he grinned as he took aim. But Garan didn't notice that Iago and Abu had caught up to him, and saw what he was about to do.

"Al, look out!" Iago said. He and Abu leapt on Garan's back - clawing and scratching, which caused the U-serpent to struggle with his bow, and let the arrow fly at an awkward angle.

Aladdin turned in time to see the arrow. He tried to evade it as he'd just pulled Safir up, but the arrow struck his shoulder. He yelled, staggering back. Safir caught him, wide eyed with horror at the arrow sticking out of Aladdin's shoulder, just above his chest. Safir started forward, but the ledge was weak and crumbled under their feet, sending them plunging down in the depths of darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Fallin'**

Jasmine heard Aladdin and Safir yelling a distance down where Garan had disappeared some time earlier, she struggled against the magic binds that confined her, as Ajan had the lamp returned to him. Carpet was equally confined, and struggled to fly, but couldn't. Genie's magic had them captured, and Genie couldn't bring himself to look at them, helpless without control of his powers.

"Garan, I trust you got rid of them," Ajan said, grinning wide as the U-serpent returned to them, carrying a screeching Abu by his tail.

"They're as good as dead, Ajan. Though the bird got away."

Ajan waved a dismissive hand. "No matter; we return to the Cave of Wonders with the rest, and start converting them s-slowly. Then we'll have more than enough members-s to destroy Agrabah and the other kingdoms across the s-seven deserts!"

"No, you won't!" Jasmine said, struggling. "They can't be dead; they can't be!"

"Oh, but they are Princess. Especially s-since my arrow didn't miss its target for your precious-s Aladdin," Garan said.

"Aladdin...No..." Jasmine sank to her knees.

The U-serpents hissing laughs echoed through the catacomb.

Safir awoke after having landed on a wet patch of sand, that wasn't far from a patch of water near the underground. "Praise be." He shook his head, rubbing the back of it with his hand. He looked around his surroundings and saw a familiar red shape flying to him. The one called Iago.

"Oh good, so _you're_ still alive," Iago said, "But where's Al? Or should I be afraid to ask?" Iago landed on his shoulder. Safir knew the parrot was worried, though he seemed to stop short of saying so.

"I do not know my feathered friend, but we had best find him. He shouldn't be too far." Safir slowly rose to his feet, using a nearby wall for support, before setting forward. He was sore, but he was thankful for his fortune. He wondered if the fall had been as far as he'd thought. As he looked up, there was nowhere to climb up to from where they'd fallen. They'd have to find another way out.

Iago and Safir took turns calling out to Aladdin to be greeted with the echoes of their own voices and running water from a stream nearby. But it wasn't long before Iago was the one who found him, lying motionless on a rock bed.

"Al! Oh man, he can't be..."

Safir shook his head as he gently moved Aladdin to a smoother surface. Aladdin's body was limp in his arms. "His breathing is shallow, but he's still very much alive. He won't be for long if I don't stop the bleeding."

"I was gonna say he's survived _much worse_ than that," Iago said, waving a wing in a feigned dismissal to cover his worry, until he saw Safir start pulling the arrow. Iago started to pull at the merchant's tunic.

"What the heck do ya think you're _doing_? I don't know much about arrows but I'm pretty sure that's gonna make it _worse_!"

"Have patience. I can't heal him if this arrow's in the way." Safir pulled out the arrow, then held his hands over the wound in Aladdin's shoulder. He chanted a few words, remembering the chants that Edelina had taught him. It conjured a green light that pulsed from under his hands, flooding over Aladdin's wound, starting to heal it slowly. But Safir saw though his healer's eye that Aladdin's fall caused more complex wounds, and he had to keep his focus centered to try to tackle those as well.

"What the...?" Iago said, but fell silent as Safir's magic grew, passing over Aladdin's entire body in waves.

After a moment, Aladdin coughed, groaning as his eyes blinked awake. He looked between Safir and Iago, his eyes wide. "Iago, Safir, you're all right."

"We should like to have asked you the same." He offered Aladdin a hand. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I think so." He grabbed Safir's hand, as Safir pulled Aladdin to his feet. Aladdin steadied himself against a wall, gripping his injured shoulder. He examined it carefully.

"It's almost healed, I don't believe it."

"Blame the merchant guy, he's the one that healed ya," Iago said.

"How did you...?" But before Aladdin could ask, Safir started to slump over. Aladdin caught and steadied the merchant by his shoulders.

"Easy! You okay?" Aladdin said.

"I'm fine. The magic that Edelina taught me does tend to be weary on one's body for a time if overused. I was fortunate enough to be her student in the healing arts before she passed."

"So she was your mentor? You knew her like Genie did?"

"Something of that nature. Though I believe Edelina had a much longer relationship with your Genie than I. I only learned enough magic to get by in my travels" His eyes widened. "Daleel..."

Aladdin nodded. "He's still safe at the palace as far as I know. But he won't be for long if we don't figure out where the U-serpents are. And stop them from using Genie's power."

"Uh, last time I checked, Genie wasn't doin' so well in the alliances department," Iago said reluctantly. "They're all goin' to the Cave of Wonders again, somethin' about a conversion."

Aladdin smacked a fist into his open palm. "And Jasmine's with them. We have to get there as soon as we can. Don't suppose Carpet's available?"

"Nah, he got caught too, along with Abu," Iago muttered.

"Where did you say they were again?" Safir asked, curious.

"The Cave of Wonders," Aladdin said. "We've been there many times before."

"Hmm." Safir considered it. "I do know a teleportation spell, it was one of a few I've learned in my brief mystic studies, though it may be difficult to conjure between the three of us."

"I don't know about about that, " Aladdin said reluctantly.

"_Whatdya mean, you don't know?_" Iago said. "He's offerin a way outta here, and you're_ not_ gonna take it?"

"It's not that, Iago, I..."

"I know your concern, Aladdin," Safir held up one hand, cutting him off. "But a teleportation spell takes much less energy on the body than a healing spell, especially for a wound as serious as yours was. Between that and the impact you had when you'd fallen, you were near death."

"So you healed more than just my shoulder?"

"Something like that, friend." Safir gave a small grin.

Iago slapped a wing on his forehead. "Oh, spare me the _bromance_, are we gonna get outta here or what?"

Aladdin gave Iago a cutting look out the corner of his eyes but groaned. "I'm ready when you are," he said, nodding to Safir.

"Very well. You both shall close your eyes and repeat the series of chants I speak at the same time. We'll be at the Cave of Wonders before you know it."

Aladdin closed his eyes. "I just hope we make it in time."

Ajan set the Recapture Lamp to the side on a small pillar, leaving Genie trapped inside, a prisoner. He laughed as he turned to face where Jasmine lay on one altar, while Abu lay on another whimpering. Carpet was caught in spherical bubble similar to the ones that had captured them some time before in the catacomb.

"At last! Our plan was a s-success!" Garan shouted, his green eyes flashing. "So when can we do the conversion? And which of us will do it?"

"S-soon. Have patience, Garan. It will likely be you since we want to add these two to our ranks," Ajan said.

"We'll never join you! You may've tried to convert Aladdin, but you'll _never_ do it to us. We won't let you." Jasmine said, struggling against the magic that bound her.

Faran laughed. "We'll see how that fares-s, Princess-s. I doubt either you or your monkey friend have much choice. And perhaps it's a bit better than if I or Faran would bite and convert you - better than what fate would lie in that. You see, we each have our own effects-s with our bites-s. Garan just happens to be the one we turn to when we're looking for extra help in our membership. We'll need it if we want to conquer your kingdom."

"My father will see through your plan," Jasmine said, her eyes narrowed.

"Your father and your s-so-called guardsmen _won't know what hit them_, especially considering we have your Genie to help us-s in the process-s," Ajan said. "Not exactly easy to take in when one of your own has _betrayed_ you."

That prompted the U-serpents to laugh again, and while Genie was in the lamp and couldn't do much other than hear the conversation, Jasmine winced. She looked over at Abu, who whimpered sympathetically.

"So whom will be the first one to go? I think choosing the Princess-s of Agrabah first might be the more likely venture."

Garan's grin spread wide upon his face. "It would be my pleasure." Jasmine gasped as the U-surpent firmly steadied his hands on her arms, and prepared to sink his long ivory fangs into her shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Freedom**

Aladdin, Iago and Safir arrived in the Cave of Wonders, and happened upon the usual territory of the U-serpents, overhearing their hissing laughs as they told Jasmine their plans for Agrabah. They all hid behind a large mound of gold coins, which Iago eyed with greedy interest.

Aladdin looked between the two of them. "I have a plan, but we need to split up. I'll go for Genie's lamp. Safir, you concentrate on breaking Carpet's bubble."

"That's no ordinary bubble that can be broken, Aladdin." Safir frowned. "It's magic so..."

"That's why I want you to break it," Aladdin finished. "Are there any spells that you can think of that might free him? Any that Edelina might've taught you?"

Safir's eyes widened. "Why...Yes. I can think of one that might work - it's also a healing spell, though I'll need some time."

"Be careful," Aladdin warned. "I wouldn't want you to overdo it like you did in the caves...What if..."

"It's no trouble for me, Aladdin." Safir nodded, a firm expression upon his features. "I'll do my best."

"Well, okay, I guess that means neither of you will need me. I'm allergic to danger," Iago said, starting to strut away towards a mound of treasure, but Aladdin gently picked him up by his tail and gave him a sly smile.

"Actually Iago, we will need you. You're our decoy."

"Don't ask me to do that, Al, _please_." Iago groaned. "I've already acted like a decoy _twice too many_, I just _wanna catch a break_, is that so much to ask?"

"Do you have a better plan?"

"Yeah, how about one that involves not having three snakemen using my feathers as _dental floss_?"

Aladdin grinned. "But you're the only one of us who could actually convince them that you want to join their ranks."

Then Iago got his drift, the bird's ego rising a few more notches than before. "Fine, let _this bird_ show ya how it's done. And maybe you might learn to lose a little of your 'nice' streak for a change." Iago made a motion like he was rolling up his sleeves (only he had none, and just pushed up the feathers near his wings), and flew up out of his hiding place just before Garan could sink his fangs in Jasmine.

"I think if you three are plannin' to take over Agrabah, how about something a little less _boring_? What you three need is a _masterplan_!" Iago said.

All three U-serpents turned to him at the same time. Garan spoke first, his green eyes flashing. "You! You were the one who escaped me in the catacombs-s. Why are you here?"

"To join the crew, whaddya think? After all, now that the future Sultan of Agrabah's no longer here, it's kinda fitting that I know all the secrets to the Palace, and the key to the treasury. All ya haveta do is let me in _on my fair share of the stash_." Iago said with a wide grin, rubbing his wings together greedily.

Jasmine's eyes widened, but then she saw Safir out the corner of one eye, giving her a signal to look to her right, where Aladdin darted behind another treasure mound. She smiled with relief, but was quick to mask her expression when Faran looked over his shoulder at her. She feigned anguish, or what she hoped would be it at Iago's supposed betrayal. (Like she hadn't experienced that one too many times.)

Apparently it was enough to make his features twist in a smug grin and turn back to Iago.

"We're listening," Ajan said with hesitation, narrowing his eyes. "Get to the point, bird. Our patience wears-s thin."

As Iago launched into an explanation, Aladdin inched closer to where the recapture lamp stood on the nearby pillar, but he couldn't reach it without revealing his hiding place, and the U-serpents would notice if they so as much glanced in his direction.

_Keep them going, Iago. Hopefully I haven't lost too much of my street thief cred, yet. _ Aladdin looked over to Safir's direction, where he was already situated near Carpet and in the middle of chanting a series of spells. He was deep in focus, and looked visibly pale with fatigue.

Aladdin knew if Safir had any hope of freeing Carpet, he couldn't be disturbed. He hoped the merchant could hold his focus without losing too much of his energy. Not like he'd been in the catacombs earlier.

The only other problem was that at the angle where Aladdin's hiding place situated, the easiest way for reaching the lamp was by using the arm that still had his injured shoulder. While Safir's magic had healed the worst of it, still hurt and slowed his movements more than he wanted. The only evidence of how bad it had been remained with the blood on his shirt, more visible in the bright Cave of Wonders than it'd been in the dark turns of the catacomb.

He reached for the lamp, his fingers just on the tip edge of grabbing it by its handle.

Everything after that happened in quick succession. Aladdin wasn't sure if it was Garan who saw Aladdin successfully grab the Recapture Lamp or whether it was the brilliant flash of light that Safir's spell engulfed the area and blinded all of them. Either way, the U-serpents and Iago were all startled into silence. Aladdin shielded part of his eyes with his other hand, but saw Safir collapse to the ground as the magic bubble around Carpet burst. It wasn't just the bubble that disappeared. Aladdin realized, too late, that Safir had used his spell to also break the magic bonds that held Jasmine and Abu.

The merchant had used more magic than his body could handle. Aladdin felt a shudder of horror travel down his spine, especially when it seemed Safir wasn't breathing.

Carpet flew quickly over Faran's face, even as he grabbed Iago by the throat. Jasmine and Abu leapt onto Garan's back, tackling him to the sands.

"You insolent fool!" Ajan cried. Aladdin almost didn't have time to react before the U-serpent threw him down to the sands. He held the lamp tight in his grasp, but with the way Ajan threw him, his bad arm was pinned behind his back with the lamp at an odd angle. Ajan took advantage of Aladdin's handicap, his eyes glowing a sharp yellow tinge as leered over Aladdin and holding him down by his shoulders, and pressing hard on Aladdin's wound. Aladdin yelled from the pain, gritting his teeth.

"You s-should've stayed dead in the catacombs-s," Ajan hissed. "Any last words-s?"

"Yeah..." Aladdin said, speaking through clenched teeth. "I'd...I wish...for Genie's... freedom again."

"Your Genie can't help you now. If you knew what was-s good for you, you'd release the lamp. But no matter, I can reach it _after_ you're dead. " Ajan raised his right hand, lengthening his claws at the ready to stab Aladdin. But a big blue hand suddenly clasped around Ajan's wrist from behind, preventing the claws from stabbing Aladdin.

"At least he remembered to make his wish _in the form_ of a wish," Genie wiggled his eyebrows, as the black cuffs around his wrists disappeared.

Ajan's jaw dropped at the sight of Genie. "How did you...?"

Aladdin gave a small smile. "I rubbed the lamp...just before you tackled me. Figured as long as I had it, I could make a wish from it."

Genie grinned. "And now that I've got my powers back, you three serpents are in _foul territory_. You are _out of the game_!" Genie transformed into a referee, blowing a whistle. "Someone could've been hurt with you three playing so unfair. You..." Genie used his magic to bind Ajan, lifting him off his feet and away from Aladdin. "And you two..." Genie lifted Garan and Faran off their feet, safely taking them away from where they'd started attacking Jasmine, Iago, and Abu, while Carpet seemed to defend the fallen Safir. "...need to cool your snakeskins a little. I _think_ I have a solution for that."

All three U-serpents hissed in protest as Genie lifted them in midair and centered them over the deep hole that led into the underground stream of the Cave of Wonders.

"_Bon Voyage_, have a pleasant dip!" Genie said, then snapped his fingers as the U-serpents yelled, disappearing down the hole and splashing into the waters below.

Aladdin slowly rose to his feet, clutching his injured shoulder. He saw Jasmine run up to him.

"Aladdin, are you all right?"

"I will be. But..." He turned to where Abu, Iago, and Carpet surrounded Safir, who lay motionless on the sands. "Safir. If he hadn't helped us..."

Abu whimpered. Carpet's form bent low, knobs drooped. Iago had his wings folded behind his back.

"He wasn't even with us for that long," Iago said, sniffling.

"And he saved my life," Aladdin added. Jasmine leaned into his side, one arm comfortingly around his waist.

Safir groaned, opening one eye, a small grin crossing his lips. "Well, you can thank me later when I'm able to move, friends. My magic might take much of my energy, but it hasn't taken my life yet."

That instantly brightened the spirits of Aladdin and everyone surrounding Safir. The merchant was alive and well, but judging from his position, he really didn't have the energy to lift himself off the sands.

"Aww, is this one of those moments that call for a group hug? I missed you guys _sooooooo_ much!" Genie scooped up all of them, including Carpet and Safir, in one giant embrace, but not all of them seemed too happy with it.

"Ow! _Genie!_ Too tight!" Aladdin said, wincing. Abu screeched in agreement.

"My wing is cramping!" Iago added.

"I can't really tell if its too tight because I can't feel anything," Safir admitted.

Jasmine winced, Carpet shrugged, and Genie was the only one with the widest grin on his face.

But it was clear to everyone that they were glad to have each other back.

Daleel hugged Aladdin, Jasmine, and Genie before joining Safir on the outskirts of the city. The boy waved back to them. "Thank you guys so much for helping us."

"No, you have our thanks for helping and taking care of Genie. I know Edelina meant much to all three of you. We're sorry that things turned out the way they did," Jasmine said.

"It is no fault of yours, Princess," Safir said. "We're grateful to all of you for what you've done for us. You have a wonderful city."

"Are you sure you guys are gonna be okay? We can always give you a ride back to your kingdom with Carpet," Aladdin offered.

Safir laughed. "No, Aladdin, I think we're well fit for our destination." He gestured to a row of camels beyond them, packed with food and other items.

"I threw in a few provisions for their trip," Genie said, nudging Aladdin on his good shoulder. His other shoulder was still bandaged under his tunic, but he was healing well after the encounter with the U-serpents.

Aladdin nodded, grinning. "Good call, Genie."

As they watched Safir and Daleel ride off into the Agrabah sunset, Aladdin turned to Genie and took a long breath.

"What's wrong Al?" Genie noted his serious expression.

"Well...I guess...we've missed you Genie. We haven't really had a chance to welcome you back home, with the U-serpents and after everything with that. We're sorry about Edelina."

Genie gave a small smile. "Thanks. You guys would've liked her - wish you could've met her."

"Wait, speaking of the U-serpents, what happened to the Recapture Lamp?" Jasmine asked. "Did they get it back?"

Genie waved a dismissive hand. "Nah, that thing's busted beyond repair. Don't think anyone will be using that hunk of junk anymore, thanks to Iago and Abu."

Aladdin and Jasmine shared a confused look. "Iago and Abu?"

Somewhere in the palace, Abu and Iago took turns with stone mallets hitting the remains of the Recapture Lamp, which now looked like a spherical ball, across the surface of the Palace floor. Iago managed to get in a swing that knocked the ball past Abu, into a goal that Genie had set up for them.

"Yes! Pay up, monkey, I won!" Iago said. Abu grumbled under his breath, even as the Sultan and Carpet watched the game as spectators.

"Oh, this is quite entertaining, isn't it?" The Sultan said merrily.

Carpet just shrugged.

**THE END **


End file.
